Baby Time
by Pandasgirl
Summary: This is all fluff and it is SHORT. Its a one shot of Demon!Dean and Angel!Cas becoming Dads along with Sam and Gabriel :) Hope you like it


**AN: This is a quick little one shot I wrote for TragicBlackButterfly. This is all fluff Dean, Cas, Sam and Gabe become dads! Dean is a Demon Cas is an Angel Sam is Sam and Gabe is an Angel. Hope you like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own any thing Supernatural. It all belongs to the writers of CW. **

Dean paced the room again, double checking the crib was secure, making sure the toys were all baby approved, that the color on the wall wasn't too bright of a pink.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel's voice asked, appearing seconds later next to Dean.

"Making sure the room is ready for our baby girl to come home in." Dean said distractedly kneeling down to peer under the bed.

"Dean we have checked double and triple checked the room is ready for JJ," Cas walked over to Dean and pulled him into his arms hugging Dean close to his chest, "What is this really about?"

Dean pulled away slightly and locked his bright green eyes with Cas' bright blue ones, "I won't be a good dad to here. I have a shitty comparison to look at and Demons don't make good dads." Dean walked out of Cas' arms throwing his hands through his hair feeling the familiar burn as the blackness filled his eyes, almost to prove a point.

"Well that is another dollar in the already full swear jar," Cas said trying to lighten the mood, "And Dean, Demons all make their own choice. I know you will CHOOSE to be a good dad." Cas placed both hands on the side of Dean's face.

"Cas what if I'm not? What if I hurt her? What if-" Dean said the panic seeping into his voice

"Dean, we will face every obstacle as it comes. But there are two things I am sure of. One you will be a GREAT dad to our little girl and two you want to be there when Amelia gives birth to her." Cas said calmly. Dean nodded taking Cas' hand and squeezing it tightly. Cas smiled encouragingly and with a flutter of wings they were in the impala.

"Drive us there?" Dean asked crawling into the back making sure the car seat was properly and securely in place.

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed "I will drive us there if you are up front with me. I'm just as nervous as you."

With a tight smile Dean clambered up and clung like a leach to Cas' free arm, fear in his eyes. Who would have known that having a little girl would even scare a Demon. With what felt like seconds they were pulling up to the hospital.

"Let's do this" Cas said tugging himself and Dean out of the driver's side of the car.

Sam was waiting for them both on the third floor waiting room in the blue nurse's gown. "You two ready to be dads?" He asked following them down the hall to Anemia's room.

"Are you guys?" Dean asked his voice cracking.

"Dean, Gabe and I are more than ready. Some nerves of course but ready." He forced a smile and genially smiled when Gabe came into view. The little man ran forward also in a blue nurse's gown almost tackling Sam to the floor.

"It's almost time Sammy," Gabe said around a red sucker, "The twins will be born with in the hour."

"Mr. and Mr. Novak?" A nurse asked peering her head around the door frame. Dean and Cas nodded, "Follow me. We have to get you two cleaned up." Dean had never felt so clean in his life. From the tip of his fingers to his armpit was almost scraped raw with the soap used to clean his arms. In the end, Dean felt he looked like an idiot. He had a blue hair net on, a blue onesie on that covered every bit of skin but his hands feet and face. But his hands and feet were quickly covered with blue cloth boots and his hands had gloves.

"Alright. She is at 9 cm so she should be ready to push soon. You can go see her." The nurse told them. Taking Cas' hand in his Dean lead them into the room. Amelia was doing deep breathing, her husband sitting next to her on the bed. Sam and Gabriel stood close together clutching each other's arms.

"Thank you again for doing this for us Amelia." Cas said

Amelia smiled at them, "It's no big deal. I expect good homes for these kids." Dean clutched his jaw but forced a smile as Cas assured her that they both would. Soon after they were shooed out of the room.

After 45 minutes of Dean pacing the hall way the nurse stuck her head out, "Mr. and Mr. Winchester, your baby boy has been born." And she quickly disappeared again.

"Were parents." Sam said through tears pulling Gabe into a bear hug.

Ten minutes later the nurse reappeared,"Mr. and Mr. Novak your baby girl has been born. You will both be able to see them now." Rushing forward Sam and Gabe walked into the room. Dean exchanged a worried look with Cas. Taking the love of his life's hand, Dean walked into the room.

"Here you go." The nurse said placing the little bundle in Dean's arms, "Do you have a name for her?"

"Her name is JJ." Dean said through tears a wide smile on his face. "Hi JJ I'm your papa." Dean cooed as he handed JJ over to Cas. Dean knew this wouldn't be easy, this would possibly be the hardest thing either of them had faced but he also knew that he wouldn't want to do it with anyone else but Cas. And there would be hardships but the good and bad would all be worth it for their little girl.

**I know its short and lacked luster but i hope you liked it :)**


End file.
